


Gap Tooth

by DangerSlut



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Mutilation, Poor Max, Teeth, nothing happy here, petting, sick sad disgusting porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bloodbag squirms and squeezes its eyes shut in shame, but doesn’t bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gap Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://imortanjoe.tumblr.com/post/126134352637/i-dont-think-i-know-what-im-doing  
> (Don't you hate it when you think of a better name for something long after you posted it?)

“Ready for your top-up, Boss?” asks The Organic Mechanic as he enters Joe’s bedroom, escorted in by an Imperator with a Bloodbag shuffling in chains behind him.

The less than respectful greeting pulls Joe away from his book and he sit up straighter against the headboard of his bed. He had been lounging in bed for most of the day, out of his armour and war mask. Old wounds, old age, and poor health were starting to take their toll, and if he didn’t find time to rest, his complications would only get worse. 

He studies them as they approach, seeing through his healer and guard to the Bloodbag shambling along behind them. It wore chains at the ankles, giving it just enough slack to walk but not run, and its arms bound behind its back, pushing its muscular chest out. A beastly metal muzzle was locked onto the Bloodbag’s head, three high prongs obscuring the plush, feminine lips that Joe knew were locked behind it.

The Organic had brought the biter back.

While the memory of the last time he used this Bloodbag still irked him, he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry with The Organic. It was the best Blood they had at the moment; strong and tall and disease free. Unfortunately, it was completely feral and its wildness made it unable to appreciate all that Joe gave it in return for its bodily fluids. Made it bite the hand that feeds.

Unfortunate, truly. Joe wouldn’t have minded keeping this one as a whore for when he didn’t have any girls or his wives were too pregnant to fuck.

“No need to wary around him anymore,” says The Organic, as if reading his mind. “He’s well trained now.” 

Grabbing the side of the muzzle, The Organic drags the Bloodbag closer, to the edge of the Immortan’s massive bed. The healer tugs the Bloodbag’s head to the side, then down, throwing off its balance before kicking the back of its knees, sending it to the floor. 

With the help of the Imperator, they chain the Bloodbag’s collar to the bed, chains that were usually used for rebellious wives. 

Joe watches impassively, never taking his eyes off the Bloodbag. So far, it did seem better behaved. There was no fighting or trashing around, no spitting or cursing. It didn’t even to bare its teeth and hiss at them… It just allowed them to direct and position it as wanted, only grunting in discomfort occasionally.

“How can you be sure?” asks Joe, setting his book down on his board belly and eyeing The Organic suspiciously. 

Taking a key form his pocket and starting to unlock the muzzle, The Organic looks up with a lecherous grin, saliva gathering on his bottom lip. “Did a little cosmetic surgery and then tested it out on a War Boy,” replies The Organic with a nasty chuckle.

Letting the muzzle drop into the Bloodbag’s lap, The Organic hooks his filthy fingers into the corners of its mouth and then pull, tilting the Bloodbag’s up to the Immortan. Pulling those full lips taunt, The Organic exposes his handiwork, causing both Joe and the feral to grunt in surprise.

The Bloodbag’s central and lateral incisors on both the top and bottom jaw had been removed, leaving a soft, gummy hole just large enough for Joe to squeeze his cock into. Dripping wet and soft as a cunt, even with those sharp canines gleaming in the soft light of his room. Joe watches with open fascination as the feral Bloodbag huffs, splattering spit over his lips and chin, then its soft pink tongue flicking out of the gap to lick it up.

Obscene. Obscene and horrifying and ingenious. And all for him.

“Told him if he tries to bite again, he’ll have to figure out how to eat without any teeth at all,” snickers The Organic, unhooking his fingers in favor of ruffling the Bloodbag’s dusty hair playfully. “That took the fight right out of him!”

Reaching forwards, Joe cups the Bloodbag’s chin in his palm and strokes his thumb over its luscious bottom lip, the flesh giving under the gentle pressure now that there was nothing behind them. The Bloodbag dares to look up at him for the first time, a flush of humiliation spreading across his cheeks and all the way to his ears.

Joe easily pushes his thumb past the firm line of the Bloodbag’s lips, slipping into the wet, inviting warmth. He prods the tip of his thumb over its gums, feeling the dents were its teeth had once recently resided, then strokes the pad of it over the feral’s tongue. The Bloodbag squirms and squeezes its eyes shut in shame, but doesn’t bite. 

“Hook me up then get out,” orders Joe gruffly, pulling his thumb from the Bloodbag’s mouth and wiping the spit on its cheek.

The Organic nods, vile smile still spread across his face, then does as he is told before quickly leaving the room, the Imperator following him out.

Joe doesn’t bother watching them go, all of his interest focused on the Bloodbag. His arm throbs where the needle is inserted, close to the crook of his elbow, but he can feel the Bloodbag’s life fill him with each pulse of it heart.

Its body was his, its blood was his, and now its perfect lips and mouth were his.

Sitting up fully and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Joe points between his knees and says “Come here.”

The Bloodbag hesitates for a moment, shifting on its knees as its looks from Joe’s hand, to his groin, and then up to his face. The Bloodbag flinches back under his gaze, the intensity of his lust too great for the pathetic thing. Bowing its head, the Bloodbag huffs again, dribbling spit of the floor as it crawls in between Joe’s legs. 

Smiling to himself, Joe takes the feral’s face in both his hands, tilting it up and stroking its scruffy cheeks idly for a moment. The change in the Bloodbag was astounding. Meek, quiet and compliant, when it once had been raging and violent, resistant to its role.

If Joe didn’t like his girls whole, he might have considered sending some of the more defiant ones down to The Organic for this kind of treatment. 

“Are you going to be good for Daddy now?” Joe asks quietly, the danger obvious in his deep voice. 

The Bloodbag flushes again, flinching slightly as its eyes start to shine with unshed tears. It nods once, jaw bumping against Joe’s palms, and Joe smiles down at it. The Bloodbag is finally seeing reason… Maybe in time it would even be grateful.

“Good boy,” he praises, letting go of the Bloodbag’s face so he could cup the back of its head in one hand and pull his cock from his pants with the other. “Don’t forget The Organic’s warning.”

The Bloodbag swallows thickly and nods again, shivering under Joe’s touch.

His cock was already hard and leaking when Joe frees it, stroking it slowly as he allows the Bloodbag to get a good look at it. The tumors and warts that adorned it disgusted him just as much as it did his wives, but he wanted the Bloodbag to see.

Wanted his Bloodbag to know there would be no escaping it, or him, from now on. And by the look of horror in those pretty blue eyes, Joe knew that the Bloodbag got the message. 

Pulling the Bloodbag close, Joe presses its mouth to his cock, full, sweet lips giving way to his hardness. There is only a moment of resistance on the part of the feral, his muscular body tensing as Joe’s cock pushes insistently at his lip. But the moment Joe pushes in, sliding into that warm bliss, the Bloodbag goes lax in his grip, giving up all at once.

Sighing softly, Joe jerks the Bloodbag’s head over the tip of his cock, rubbing the glands over its firm gums and watching its stretched, spit covered lips slide over him. They thinned slightly as they spread around him, but still stayed full and plump, slowly turning red from the stimulation.

The Bloodbag grunts softly, frightened eye flitting around the room as it tries to find something to look at that wasn’t Joe. Its tongue squirms in its mouth, unsure what to do with it, and unintentionally flicking over the head of Joe’s cock.

Joe chuckles, fingers tightening in the hair at the nape of the Bloodbag’s neck. It might be tamed, but it still needs training.

“Eyes front,” orders Joe, slapping the Bloodbag’s cheek to get its attention. It flinches and whimpers, but instead of doing what it is told, it closes its eyes.

Tightening his grip on the Bloodbag’s hair until it whines, Joe pulls its head forwards harshly. He crams his cock into its mouth, flattening that frantic tongue and jabbing at the back of its throat. The Bloodbag’s eye open then, bulging with panic as it looks up at him.

“Don’t close them,” grunts Joe, staring into the Bloodbag’s eyes as he starts to roughly thrust into it, his cock bouncing off the back of its throat with every thrust. “Don’t even blink.”

The Bloodbag whimpers again, then starts to gag and cough, red tinged spit leaking out over its bottom lip and making it all the better for Joe.

The Bloodbag’s cheeks and lips flush, then tears leak from its fearful eyes, as Joe fucks it hard. Out in the desert, it would be a waste of water, but here, Joe finds tears a luxury. He slaps its face again, hard enough to leave a handprint, then growl with lust as a fresh set of tears drip down the Bloodbag’s cheeks.

“Suck,” he orders next, pulling the Bloodbag’s mouth right down to the root. The Bloodbag doesn’t need to be told twice this time, sucking and swallowing and wriggling its tongue against the underside of Joe’s lumpy cock.

It doesn’t take him long to cum, the mix of pain, control, and sweet, wet, mutilated heat getting him off quicker than he had in a while. The Bloodbag was desperate to please this time around, to be given the small mercy of less pain and his favor. It was intoxicating, having so much power over another living thing.

Pulling the Bloodbag all the way down again, Joe bucks into its wet hole with short, vicious thrusts. He grunts and groans, hunched over as he muffles the Bloodbag’s pained sounds by grinding its face into his groin. He cums silently, hands clutching at the Bloodbag’s hair and rocks through his orgasm.

When he finishes, Joe pulls the Bloodbag off and wipes his messy cock on its cheeks. It was coughing and wheezing, chest heaving as cum slips over its lips and down its chin. Its open mouth was a mess of red and white, cum pooling on its tongue, sticking to its teeth, and swirling with streaks of blood from its irritated gums. 

“Swallow. Do not waste what you have been gifted with,” instructs Joe, hardness replaced by the gentleness of a sated man.

The Bloodbag tilts its head back, swallowing as bloody cum slides to the back of its throat. Its tongue darts out to lick the rest from its teeth and lips, and Joe pushes what was wasted on the Bloodbag’s chin back into its mouth with his thumb.

The Bloodbag sucks on his thumb for a moment, eyes finally slipping shut as the exhaustion of being fucked and bled at the same time sets in.

“Good boy... You will learn to be grateful,” says Joe softly, guiding the Bloodbag from between his knees and forwards so that it can rest its head on the edge of the bed. “For the food and water I give you. For the shelter I provide… For the honor of my company.”

The Bloodbag moans weakly, glancing up at Joe before leaning its full weight against the bed and nuzzling the feather soft mattress. 

Joe eases himself back into bed, picking up his book and petting the Bloodbag’s head absentmindedly. 

“Remember, it could be worse.”


End file.
